Destiny Brought us here
by BeBackInAFlash21
Summary: The Team accidentally ends upon the earth of different heroes, the Teen titans, how will they get home? Will Robin come to terms with his younger self? Will Wally come to terms with his feelings for Artemis? So many questions leading up to one, Is it really a universe or the future? Mostly Robin's, Artemis', Wally's and Beast Boy's POV
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Ohhh! Shiny!

 _Young Justice_

Robin's POV

Another normal day, Wally and Artemis are screaming at one another, Conner is watching the static, M'gaan is baking cookies, Kaldur is…Out? Oh well, I guess I just noticed, Zatanna is uhhh…. _Dammit Robin, what the hell are you thinking?_ And me, well I'm watching my everyday show, Arty and Wally bickering.

"Geez you two! Get a room!" I shouted playfully at them. Zatanna giggled at what I said.. _Her laughter is beautiful.. Ugh! Dick! Why don't you get a room!_ I screamed at myself mentally.

Just to realize I maid Wally and Artemis stop and blush, I grinned, Ohh, I love myself so damn much.

 _Team, report to the debriefing room_ Br-Batman said through the speakers.

"Last one to the Debriefing room has a crush on Wally!" I said mockingly

"Dude! Not cool at all!" Wally said running

"Ohh, I swear to God if I get there last I will kill whoever went first in their sleep!" Artemis said not wanting to be the one with the crush on Kid Idiot.

When we got there we saw Batman standing there waiting for us..

Wally's POV

Damn, Bats really is scary. I grinned at Dick

"So Rob, who came in last?" Dick laughed at what I said

"Well KF, according to my calculations, Artemis was last!" Artemis gave Dick a glare that would make Batman squeal like a child.

"Aww, I always knew you had a soft spot for me." I said grinning and poking her playfully

She smacked me in the arm, I growled at her

"Artemis, KidFlash, take this seriously" he said glaring at us

"But she started it!" I mean really! She did!

Batman ignored what I said and continued "Klarion is somewhere near Jump city, He's planning something big, we need you to find him and bring him to justice."

Uhhh… why did it have to be Jump city? I mean that place is a complete knock off of Gotham!

Robin groaned, I knew how much him and Batman hated Jump city.

Then the computer voiced a very familiar name

"Recognized Red Arrow B07"

"Really? Jump city? That place sucks, like super" Red Arrow said stepping out of the zeta tubes, arms crossed, smirking

"RED!" me and Robin zipped over there hugging him so tight, his head looked bigger than his body

Artemis scoffed "Stop being childish both of you." She said with a fierce glare.

"For once I agree with you Artemis, now, if two don't get off in five seconds, you'll wish you were never born." Roy said, and we let go fast.

"Ahem, as I was saying, you all will be leaving in 15 minutes, Red Arrow will come with to supervise all of you." Batman

After 15 mins they all we're ready to get in the Bioship

' _Alright, everybody online?' Miss M spoke through our heads_

' _Uhuh' Red Arrow said not really concentrated_

' _Sure am beautiful' I said_

' _Asterously am' Robin peered_

 _Superboy grunted_

' _Affirmative' Kaldur exclaimed_

' _Yup' Artemis said in response_

' _Chalantly!' Zatanna said making my BFF laugh_

"Lets Ride!" I said hyping the mood

After about 15 mins of riding the bioship we all got off the bioship.

Artemis one other building, while Roy on the other

Me and Robin facing Kaldur and Conner then Aqualad stood on the highest building

"Ah! My favorite toys! Have you come to destroy me once again?" Klarion said with his squeaky voice hurting my ears! I mean, really! Why'd his voice sound like that anyway?

Red Arrow growled "ATTACK!" Roy screamed startling everyone around

Roy and Artemis shot the arrows at Klarion at about the same damn time then jumped off

I carried Robin on my back as we sped over to Klarion, then Robin summer salted then threw Batarangs at clarion making him fall and Superboy throwng a final punch. The crowd cheered and we all smiled then found something on Klarion's pocket, It looked like a device with techy symbols on it and a button.

"Ohhh! What does this do!" I said,pushing the button. Then sooner or later we we're travelling through a vortex.


	2. Another Me?

A/N: Wats up guys! I got a lot of views, yet, no reviews? Wether it's to correct me or to say you like it, please do, Oh! Wait, pairings first!

RobinxZatanna(YJ)

RobinxRaven(TT)

WallyxArtemis(YJ)

WallyxJinx(TT)

SuperboyxMissM

RoyxStarfire(YJ Roy)

BBxCy(BFF)

Chapter 2: Another me?

Teen Titans

Beast Boy's POV

"BB It's my turn!" Cy said angrily, I don't blame him, but I really love my controller, I practically can't let go of my PS4.

"C'mon please! I need a few more minutes! Lord Monkey will defeat me if I don't" I said begging from Cy.

"But friend Beast Boy, you have had more of the gaming time then friend Cyborg" Starfire stated, geez, doesn't anybody understand me here?

"How 'bout we make this simple" Raven then stood in front of us and pulled out the gaming plug "No more arguing" She said with a triumphant smirk.

"HEY!" Me and Cy screamed at the same time

"THREE OF YOU! SHUT YOUR FREAKIN' MOUTHS!" Robin said loudly and obviously annoyed, still we ignored it, but then we heard something that really made us stop.

DOOGSH! BANG!

We all turned our heads to each other "Did you guys hear that?" Robin exclaimed then we nodded our heads to each other.

I went there as a cheetah, As usual, I came in first.

"Woah!" I exclaimed surprised with what I had seen. Seven teen superheroes lying down on each other.

Young Justice

Artemis' POV

I grunted as I woke up and found five teens that looked like superheroes, one of them looked exactly like Bird Boy….

Then I found myself in an awkward situation

Flash Boy was on top of me, when he woke up, we stared at each other, our cheeks burning

"Get off of me Kid Idiot!" I said screaming at him, he of course stood up, awkwardly.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our home?" Robin said then he stared at Kid mouth, Bird Brain and Arrow head "And why do you look exactly like me, Kid Flash and Speedy?" Robin copycat said.

"I'm not Speedy anymore…" Red Arrow muttered under his breath.

"Okay, who are you guys anyways?" Superboy asked

"We are the Teen Titans!" The Cyborg said

"I'm Beast boy! You're charming changeling!" "Beast Boy" said waggling his eyebrows

"I am the Starfire of Tamaran! It is good to meet you friends!" The Tamaranian said joyfully

"Raven" Wow. Sarcastic.

"I'm Robin, The Boy Wonder" He said with a smile so charming it would make any girl faint, or in my case, smile in the same way.

"I'm Cyborg, your techy awesome friend" He said with an accent.

"We are the Young Justice"

"I'm Wally! You're fast, helpful and charming friend!" He said winking at Starfire.

"Get over it Baywatch, You'll never find a girlfriend! I'm Artemis" I said

"Your super asterous bird, Robin!" Then The Titans gave weird looks to the other Robin who sighed

"I'm Zatanna! Nice to meet you!" Zatanna said with a wave

"I'm Miss Martian! Nice to meet you!" Megan said

"Superboy" he grunted in response

"Alright now that we know each other, the rest of the Titans should to" gulp. The rest?


	3. North,South,West,Titans

A/N: Hey guys! This is the newest chapter of Destiny Brought Us Here I'm gonna answer the reviews that I got!

Misspandalily: Thanks so much! I will do that, thank you!

Gnome: Thanks man! I'll make it better!

Now on to the chap!

Chapter 3: North, South, East and Titans

I do not own Teen Titans or Young Justice… If I did I would've killed L'gaan instead of Wally… No offense.

Young Justice

Robin's POV

No Idea what he meant by rest but I'll take it as not bad.

"Sooo. Cool home.'' Wally said breaking the awkward silence. I didn't really listen, I was staring at older me. Or, parallel universe me. He was talking on some kind of gadget, I honestly don't know what it is but I'll look it up.

"Robin, you alright?" Zatanna's sweet voice asked behind me.

"Yeah, just thinking." I said returning the smile, Wally nudged me.

"Just admit it Rob you sooo like her!" Wally whispered in my ear, which made me suddenly feel like a tomato. I glared daggers at Wally.

" . " Robin said annoyed and angry at the same time.

"Geez, sorry" Wally said with his hands up.

"Guys" Other dimension me said and we all turned our heads to him

"They're coming al-" His sentence stopped when a speedster came in carrying a girl with pink hair

"Whats u-Woah!" The KF look-a-like said surprised.

"Another you? Really? One is bad enough." Artemis said, then the older speedster came closer to her but other me stopped him from walking any further.

"Can we talk?" Robin asked KF's doppleganger

Teen Titans

Third Person POV

"Dude you have to keep the secret and act like you have no idea who they are." Robin said taking both of them to a corner so they could talk.

"I can't, They are the kind of people I can't forget Dick, you know how much that-that, mission hurt me." Wally said looking like he was in horror with what Dick said.

"I kinda' agree with Wally on this one" Other world Roy said crossing his arms. Dick's eyes narrowed. He knew this was for the best but he couldn't help thinking that maybe they were right. He has been running away from this his whole life, maybe it's time he stands up to it.

"Fine but not now, I'm too depressed right now, you know the brotherhood's ice could melt any minute now." Speedy and Kidflash nodded their heads in agreement. He just didn't know how to say this to either teams.

Wally put a hand on Robin's shoulder "Dude, we'll make it through this, just don't get hung up in the past, k Dickie Bird?" He said smiling at Dick, just like how he did when they were 10 and 8, he returned the smile gladly.

"It can't be that hard!" Robin said with a smirk.

"Hahahahaha…. Sure Dickie, sure." Roy said laughing his ass off.

They left that place as the terrible trio once more.

Young Justice

Wally's POV

Me and Artemis have been getting along lately yet, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. We're on top of Titans tower doing at ever. I turn to Artemis and Robin who are laughing at whatnot, which for some reason, makes my mouth twitch.

"Watcha looking at kid?" Other me asked, his smile so warm and opening, does not sound like me at all.

I looked at Artemis and Robin who were talking and doing whatever "Have you ever felt a feeling that's more than normal when you look at a girl you hate?" He smiled at me with pride.

"It's Artemis isn't it?" He asked me, my face turned pale for some reason. I doubt I even like her at all, but I get this feeling that sometimes I need to protect her from any harm.

"Y-ya, how'd you know?" He winked at me with a toothy grin.

"What are you doing Baywatch?" She asked me, but when I looked up my face was red as hell. "I'll get back to you guys later." Other me said and touched my shoulder a little before speeding off.

"Nothing really, just talking to other me." She smiled at me when she heard that.

"Yea, they all seem pretty nice, don't you think?'' I smiled back at her. "Yea, they are pretty cool."

"Wally I'd like to get to know you better, I mean, if that is ok with you of course." She said breaking the awkward silence between us. "That's no problem. I'd like to get to know more about you too." I said warmly. Then I looked around the place. Everybody had went in already.

" 'bout we do this tomorrow, when we're not alone." I looked at her, she was about to fall asleep already.

"Mmm, k" She looked so cute like that. I carried her and brought her inside.

When we got in everyone was ready to go to bed, I looked at her when we were gonna' go to our assigned rooms already…

"Artemis." She looked at me "yea?" She was going to go in already.

I smiled warmly at her "Have a good night's rest" She returned the smile.

"You too Wally, you too." She said closing the door. When she did I sighed and sat in front of the door with my hands on my face. _If only she knew_ I said in my head…

A/N: This is so far the longest chapter I have written, I was listening to Heart to Heart by James Blunt. Anyways, Bye!


	4. Is this a joke!

Destiny Brought Us Here..

Chapter 4: Is this a joke?

A/N: Hey dudes! I know its been so long and you all deserve an apology.. I have been mainly focusing on my school work lately since its only the beginning of 2nd Quarter. Anyways, I decided that this part is where the team finds about whats instore for their future. Basically Im pretty much saying, this is gonna be the saddest and most serious chapter. I don't own McDonalds! Now, Onto the story….

Artemis' POV after the night when they talked

I woke up to the smell of food, delicious food actually, so I got up and dressed up in decent clothes then went out of the room. I heard snores of a familiar Wally West, I snorted when I passed his room. My mind was having a battle with tolerating him and…. HATING his ass.

"Mornin'" said Robin, I mean porcupine hair Robin.

"Morning. What's cooking?" I asked, wondering what that delicious aroma was….

Then came Beast Boy running to the toilet, holding a puke. Then Robin looked at the kitchen and scowling.

"You won't wanna' know" Robin then walked in a gloomy form, then looked back at me once more "It may smell good, but is deadly to the stomach." He said then turned back to a normal walking form.

"On second thought I'll just go buy McDonalds" I said turning back going to my respective room to get money. But then going back I bumped into Baywatch.

"Oh, sorry Arty." He said holding a hand down to help me up.

"Are you okay Wallman?" I mean, he helped me up? What the heck? He then sighed.

"I will be, I think?" He said gaining a sudden interest in his flip flops, he was annoyingly funny, I then snorted at his answer.

"You better be or else, you'll miss me hating you" I said with a devilish smirk.

"I ain't afraid of you woman" He said taking a fighting stance, making us laugh our asses off.

"Where are you going anyways?" He said leaning by my door.

"McDonalds, and don't even think about asking me to buy you something." I said smirking when he started to ask something.

"Alright then, I'll get my own money." I sighed that had a hint of a mumbled fine.

Time skip/time skip/time skip/ time skip/ time skip/time skip/time skip/time skip/time skip/time skip

TT Robin POV

I lay in my bed listening to music. Something that dosent make me happy anyways.

 _To feel hurt to feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

I wish they weren't here, they are just a reminder of my failure. Why are they here? Why? Then that's when I realized I was crying.

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _When no one's there to save you_

 _No, you don't know what its like,_

 _Welcome to my life_

And then someone started knocking, I quickly wiped my tears, put on my mask, got up and opened the door to see Raven, the love of my life.

"Oh, Rae! Hey, wadya want?" I said trying to wipe the frown off my face.

"Hey Rob. I heard crying. You alright?" Raven asked caressing my face.

"Y-ya." I said clenching my fists and holding back tears. She frowned at me and asked a question that made me break down.

"It's them isn't it?" She asked frowning at me. Then I cried. I broke down. The supposedly strong, fearless leader. Crying in front of his girlfriend.

"I-I miss th-them. I just w-want to-to hold her a-again. I-I miss Z-Zatanna, I miss her smile, her be-beautiful f-face.." I couldn't say anymore I just cried and cried silently in my girlfriend's arm's.

"I know Robin, I know" she silently whispered to me.

"I think I should tell them" I said sniffing and wiping my eyes. She nodded, kissed my cheek and left the room.

10 mins later…..

"Titans, team, I will reveal a secret I never had revealed before." I glanced at Zatanna for a few seconds. Clenched my fists and sighed. I ripped off my mask that showed my vulnerable eyes.

"My name is Dick Grayson, the last survivor of the circus incident." I said looking at each of them then continuing. "I know each and everyones secret identity in this room. I know Artemis Crock, Wally West, Kaldurahm, Megan Moorse, Conner Kent, Zatanna Zatara and the same person as me." Robin looked at them

"You're my past" I said glaring at the floor.

A/N: ohhhhh cliffy baby! Alright peeps! See ya guys!


	5. This can't be?

Destiny Brought Us Here…

Chapter 5

This Can't be?

A/N: Sup Peeps! I will try to update more often, since its term break, WOOT WOOT! By the way, I had inspiration from the author Browniesarethebest. She is the most awesome writer ever! I do not own Teen Titans nor Young Justice! Anyways…

Third Person POV

The whole team was in shock. Artemis had a look of confusion and anger in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Wally roared, hands clenched and red with anger, Robin, KF and Speedy were startled by the roaring voice of Wally.

"Kid, listen, you will understand why he kept it from you guys, it is horrifying, you wouldn't really want to know." Older KF said putting a hand on his shoulder. Wally easily shrugged it off and walked away. Robin and Artemis sighed at his actions. Jinx looked at him in worry.

"Kid, I could-" Older Wally kissed her cheek and caressed her cheek. "I got-" Older Wally was cut off by Robin and Artemis.

"Robin, you or me?" Artemis asked the bird. They both cared for the speedster ALOT but one of them were the ones that had to talk to him. "Why don't you do it, Crock." Older Wally suddenly shut his mouth. Artemis looked at him and just nodded.

Kid Flash POV

I looked to the ground as I sat on the foot of my bed. I heard a sudden knock on the door. I grunted as I slowly opened the door to find Artemis, out of all people.

"Artemis! Hi, uhhh… Wadya want?" I ask a bit nervously with a sheepish grin.

"I just want to talk Wally." I put a hand behind my neck and hesitated to open the door, she slowly walked in and we sat on the bed.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked rubbing my temples from that painful headache.

"What happened?" Artemis murmured, loud enough so that I could here, looking down at the floor.

"I hate secrets." I stared into her deep gray eyes ", I think you know that better than anyone." Artemis looked at me and I instantly looked away, not wanting her to see the tears that were swelling in my eyes. To my surprise, she took my hand and lifted my chin. I sniffed and then stared into her eyes once more.

"Wally look at me. Don't panic, our future can't be that bad? Besides, you have a girlfriend in the future, don't you?" She said grinning at me wildly, there was something about her that always made me smile. No matter how much we argue or fight, she always gave me the chance to… to, have a good time. The cat is out of the bag, I'm in love with Artemis Crock. She was about to walk out of the room when I pull her right wrist so she could face me.

"Wally…." She whispered staring at me.

"Artemis, I love you. Nobody and when I say nobody can make me be mad as hell as you can." I said grinning. "Artemis, you are my spitfire and-umph!" I was cut off with her lips against mine. It was not fierce, not passionate. It was gentle and was enough for me to know she loved me too. We broke apart with our foreheads against each other.

"Wallace West, I love you too." Artemis said grinning. She grasped my hand and we walked out of the room together.

TT Kid Flash's POV

Every five minutes, I'd look at the hallway to see if my younger self come out of his room.

Our Rob stared down at the floor, I think he was angry with himself.

"Dick, come on, he just lashed out, we both know how that feels. Give him some slack." I said speeding over and sitting beside him.

"No Wally, I messed up, big time. I don't think they'll forgive me…." Dick said putting his hands on his face.

"I think I will." Younger me said and gripped Artemis' hand tighter. Robin and Megan grinned at this.

"Oh my…GOD" Younger Robin said placing both hands on either side of his cheek. Younger me smiled. Who knew she was the person I'd fall in love with in my younger years. And so help me, I'd go as far as probably, killing her father for what he has done to Arty.

Younger me went up to Robin, as our worlds Robin stood up.

"Look, man, Dick, I'm sorry. I just wish you would've told us a bit earlier. I hate secrets, if we are best friends, I think you'd know that too." Younger me put his hand out for our Rob to shake. "Friends?" He asked Robin. He smiled,

"As Ever." Our Robin then grinned. "So, you like her now, ey?" Younger me blushed.

"Uh, y-you uhhh.. s-s-see. Ahem." Younger me stuttered. I laughed at my own antics.

"Don't worry kid, I have gone through that as well." I said winking at him. The room sparked up in laughter.

"What about the future….." Beast Boy said looking down, surprisingly, he was the only one who took this VERY seriously. Jinx glanced at Beast Boy and gave him an _Are You CRAZY?!_ Look. I took Jinx's hand.

"The kid is scared it is a normal part of life." I whispered so nobody would hear. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Our past is a happy yet sad thing…" Our Rob said looking down. "I lost Zatanna to Klarion." Younger Robin's mask white's got wider. Zatanna was shaking in fear. "Wally lost Artemis to her father, as of now she is in a coma, we do not know when she'll wake up." I felt my eyes get watery when he mentioned that. So I closed my eyes shut. Younger me gripped Artemis' hand until it got red. Artemis shed some tears.

"The only ones who are okay are Kal, Megan and Supey." I said, finally saying something as I wiped my eyes.

"I'll tell the rest tomorrow, the rest of you should head to bed." Robin said while running out of the living room.

"He suffered the most, give him space." I said looking at them and going to bed.


	6. Of (b)romance and tears

Destiny Brought Us Here Chapter 7 or 6…I forgot

A/N: HOLY REVIEWS BATMAN! It's been so long since I've updated, whether it's through pm or reviews, everyone's been asking! So, here's chapter 7 or 6 because, I forgot. Ha-ha.

Robin POV (older KF and Rob)

My eyes started watering up. _No Robin! That's not you, anymore at least._ I thought to myself wiping my eyes and entering my room. I looked in front of my closet mirror and ripped my mask out. I punched the mirror and it dug knuckle sized holes into my gloves as my fist started to bleed. I heard a knock on the door.

' _Crap'_ I quickly got a new mask and put it on. "W-who's there?" I said standing in front of my door.

"Dude, it's me, Wally." I opened the door and he smiled. He raced forward and hugged me. "How are ya' doing little bird?" Wally asked. I just smiled a sad smile at him, he frowned. But then I realized something. _Ugh, fml._ "Rob, what did you d-do?" He said and grabbed my wrist then looked around for anything or anyone that may have caused it. He then found the shattered glass.

"Dick…Talk to me, please." He said and led me to sit at the right side of my bed. "You punched the mirror, didn't you? Classic bat style." He sighed. "Walls, don't tell anyone, p-please?" I said leaking with tears. Pathetic. Useless Piece of bullcrap.

Wally hugged me. "Dick, don't abuse yourself…You can only take so much." He was speaking to me like he did to Artemis years ago in her coma. I nodded and dug my head into his chest. "Wally? Don't leave me. You and Roy are my only siblings." I said against his chest.

"I promise, Dickie-bird…I promise…" He said, resting his chin on my head, and we stayed like that as best friends, no, as brothers.

{{{{{{{{{{LINE}}}}}}}}}}[[[[[[BREAK]]]]]]]]

3rd Person POV

Younger Wally walked to the kitchen. It was now 2:14 am on the clock, and he was hungry.

"You're up late." A voice came from the kitchen door frame. Wally with his mouthful, looked at her and swallowed quickly. "Uh, could say the same for you, Arty." He said and closed the refrigerator. Artemis frowned and sighed. "I couldn't sleep. What Robin and Kid Flash said haunted me. I can't be in a coma, why don't they just pull the plug and leave me to die." She said looking down. Wally's eyebrows furrowed. He walked over to her. "Arty, don't say that. Please, what if you wake up?" She flinched and looked up at him.

"You'd have another girlfriend anyways, so what's the point?" It shocked him. So did she say, she was living, cause of him?!

"Wally, you saved my life, so what's the point of living if the man who saved me won't be there for me the next time I fall?" She said and by this time, she was already crying. Wally stood there, not knowing what to do. He embraced her in a hug. "I will find a way, a way to change the future. If I can break the time barrier, maybe-'' She smiled and shook her head. "Older you seems happy here, Wally." He then frowned.

"But I'm not…" He said and cried. She looked up at him and smiled. "C'mon, maybe it wouldn't hurt if we slept together for one night." He wiped his eyes and grinned. "Maybe." He said and picked her up bridal style and ran to his room. "Wally!" She screamed. Older Wally opened his and Jinx's room to check who was outside. He smiled and saw the two go inside her door, he shook his head and closed the door to his room.

The question in everyone's head was, who knows what would happen tomorrow?

To be continued…

A/N: Want more fanfiction? Check me out on Wattpad!

Account: user/iiSuperplierii06


End file.
